Technical Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate to monitor stands that can rotate and hold in position a monitor for use as a stand-alone monitor (or display), or for use with a computer (such as, but not limited to a personal computer), or for use with an integrated automation system that includes centralized control for controlling numerous devices such as motorized shades, curtains, heating ventilation and air conditioning systems, security systems, lighting systems, audio-video devices and systems, among others, in either or both of a residential home and commercial enterprise.
Background Art
The use of monitors is virtually ubiquitous in today's computer/electronics driven society. Even though laptops and tablets are becoming increasingly more commonplace, standalone monitors are still very much used. In some cases, the standalone monitors are attached to computer and peripherals through cabling, and in some cases, the computer is integrated into the monitor (commonly referred to as “all-in-one's”). While strictly not a standalone monitor, in form and function, all-in-one computers are virtually identical to the standalone monitor that only houses the electronics and other circuitry dedicated to receiving, processing and displaying of video signals.
Because the use of monitors, whether in the integrated or standalone form, is so prevalent, their use needs to be as convenient and efficient as possible. One aspect of convenience and efficiency is that the monitor be readily and easily adjustable according to the preference of the user. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a monitor that can be tilted to a specific angle, within a range of angles, and which does not move until specifically moved by a user.